Final Wishes
by MellarkandArt
Summary: Brother and sister Grace and Trevor End from District 4 never got along. Now they are both reaped for the 68th Hunger Games. Will they be able to set aside their hate and work things out before it's too late, or will they go against each other in the games?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, the first chapter is a little short, sorry bout that. Please read a review, and tell me if Trevor should live or die or whatever. Maybe Grace should die? I don't know, give me options! :)**

 _Summary: Brother and sister Grace and Trevor End from District 4 never got along. Now they are both reaped for the 68th Hunger Games. Will they be able to set aside their hate and work things out before it's too late, or will they go against each other in the games?_

 _ **disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**_

Chapter 1

I sit by the ocean with my boyfriend Pate. Today is the reaping of The 68th Hunger Games.  
I'm afraid. I'm afraid for my brother Grant. It is his first year. His name is only in there once, so I am not afraid he will get reaped, I'm just worried about his well being. His nightmares. I can't wait for this hell day to be over, so we can all sleep tonight.  
Pate is 19, so he is free. Lucky. I'm 15, so I have a few more worries to attend to. My older brother Trevor is 17. He's not worried. In fact, he seems like he wants to get reaped. I don't know why he doesn't volunteer.  
I'm afraid to say my brother proabbly wouldn't last long in the Games. He thinks he is all tough stuff and he likes to use weapons, but you have to have brains to get through the games, which he does not have. He doesn't think before he does. He would be dead before you know it. I sigh. It's 12, the reaping starts at 1:30 so I better go.  
"Bye Pate" I say and give him a quick kiss. As I'm walking off he grabs my wrist.  
"Good luck today Grace" he says and smiles at me. I give him a small smile and say my thanks with a kiss.

Grant is waiting for me at the door. "Done making out with your boyfriend?" he asks. He is usually a sweetheart, but sometimes the little dope opens his mouth too much. I punch his sholder softly and give him a glare. "I have to get ready, I suggest you do the same" I say looking at his muddy shirt. I wonder how he did that. I don't really care. I go and take a bath, and brush my pale blonde hair. I won't braid it today. I put on the clothes my mother left on my bed. A pink button up shirt, a mint green skirt, and black shoes. It's quite beautiful. I wish I was going somewhere joyfull, rather then a reaping.

At 1:15, we all pile in the square. It's a cloudy day, the sun never seems to shine on reaping day. The mayor begins his speech about the dark days and at 1:30, we all fall silent. District 4's essort, Junie Lake, steps out. I see the mentors for this year, Finnick Odair and Mags. Junie welcomes us all the 68th annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. She walks over to the girls bowl a pulls out a name  
Not me, not me, not me, I silently pray. She takes her times opening it.  
Then she says the name.  
I don't process it.  
I think I heard her say it but I'm not sure.  
No one else is walking up though.  
What is the girl waiting for, go on walk up there!  
Junie says the name again and this time I hear it loud and clear.  
Grace End.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, this one is kinda short too but it seemed like a good place to end it. I'm sorry my writing is kinda crappy but I'm trying to improve... Please review!**

 _ **I do not own the**_ _ **hunger games**_

Chapter 2

I.. No.

No she didn't.

She... She couldn't have said...

My thoughts are interrupted by a shove. "She said you!" The girl says. You can tell she has a little bit of sorrow for me but I see all the relief on her face. I slowly walk up the stage. I keep waiting for someone to yell, "I VOLUNTEER!" But I know no one will. District 4 was once a faithful member to the career pack but over the years children volunteered less and less, children trained less and less... Sometimes District 1 & 2 don't allow us to join them. Depends who in in the pack that year. I take a deep breath as I take step on the final step and come face to face with Junie. "Oh what a beautiful girl!" She says. _'Glad you don't have to send your children to die miss'_

I think to myself.

"Thanks" I mutter under my breath.

"Well come stand right here dear" she says. "District 4's tribute, Grace End!" She says almost gleefully. While she rambles on, I work on steadying my breathing. In, out, in, out. There. Now work on my face. Be brave. I'm not afraid of anything! I take a small glance at my mother and father and learn it was a mistake. My mother is sobbing uncontrollably and my father is trying not to cry for her sake. I make eye contact with him and he smiles at me. _'You can do this',_ his eyes tells me. He's right. I _can_ do this. I put a smile on my face, half is for show, half is true. Junie walks on to the boys bowl.

Trevor End.

Oh well too bad for that boy I mean I heard that he-

Oh my God.

 _Trevor End._

I didn't think they could do that. Take two children from the same family. Trevor looks unsure. Is he supposed to come or will they draw someone else? "Well I guess it runs in the End family not to react to their name!" Junie says angrily. I guess there's the answer. My brother walks up the stage. We make eye contact. Me and him, we barely talk. When we do it's an argument. We just don't get along. I read his eyes. I see some joy but I also see fear. Fear of being in the Games.

 _Fear of killing me._

I work on steadying my breathing again.

 _In. I'm going into The Hunger Games. Out. Me or my brother will be killed. In. I might have to kill him. Out. He might kill me._

There, I'm good.

I sit on the red velvet couch in the justice building. I will be saying my goodbyes. Mom. Dad. Grant. Pate. I wonder if anyone else will come.

The door bursts open and I see my mom and dad and baby brother. My mother runs to hug me. Dad hugs me and whispers "you can do it."

"I can do it?! What about Trevor! Me or him or both of us are dead!" I say. Now I'm sobbing as bad as Mom and Grant. "And I c..can't kill anyone!" I say. Once they get me calmed down Dad takes my hand. "Honestly Grace... You sadly have a much larger chance of winning then him. He doesn't think first. He just does."

"But... I can't come home without him!" I say. We don't get along at all but he is my brother and I love him. I can't just let him die in that arena. I would never really come home. I sigh. Grant climbs into my lap. I kiss his head as he sobs. "I'll try though" I whisper. "I'll try really hard." The peacekeepers come in to take them. "I love you!" I say as they slam the door. I star at it for a moment and it opens again to show Pate. We hold each other for a moment then he pull something out of his pocket. "They let you wear a token in the arena" he says. "Wear for me?" He asks. He puts a ring with beautiful pearls on my left hand. "I know your too young to get engaged, so I'm not asking that..." He mumbles. "I just want you to keep this with you... Remember that I'm with you and I love you," he says. I instantly tear up as I nod my head. "I love you too" I whisper and kiss him. The peacekeepers come to get him and I'm left alone.


End file.
